buffyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
David Boreanaz
David Paul Boreanaz (*16.Mai 1969) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und TV-Produzent. Er spielt die Rolle des Angel in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen und Angel - Jäger der Finsternis. Leben und Karriere David Boreanaz wurde am 16. Mai 1969 in Buffalo, New York (USA) geboren. Sein Vater Dave Roberts (Boreanaz) war dort Wettervorhersager sowie Moderator einer Kindersendung für einen TV-Sender. Seine Mutter Patti Boreanaz war eine Reisevermittlerin. Er hat zwei ältere Schwestern, Bo und Beth.Durch seinen Vater hat er italienische Vorfahren. Der Name Boreanaz ist slovenisch-italienischen Ursprungs, ursprünglich "Berginc". Seine Mutter ist halb slovakisch und zum Teil irisch, deutsch, französich und schweitzerisch. Er hat also vielfältige Vorfahren. Borenaz wurd katholisch geboren und besuchte zunächst die "Rosemont School of the Holy Child" in Rosemont (Pennsylvania), danach die Highschool in Malvern (Pennsylvania), Seinen Abschluß machte er am Ithaca College in Ithaca, New York. An der Highschool spielte er im Football-Team. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in "Eine schrecklich nette Familie" an der Seite von Al Bundy. Bekannt wurde er jedoch erst mit der Serie Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen durch die Rolle des Vampirs Angel (1997 - 1999). Damit war er so erfolgreich, daß er schließlich die Hauptrolle im Spin- Off Angel - Jäger der Finsternis bekam, die von 1999 bis 2004 produziert wurde. Auch wirkte er 2001 in dem Kinofilm Schrei wenn du kannst ''in der Hauptrolle des Adam Carr/Jermy Melton mit. Seit 2005 gehört er zur Stammbesetzung der Krimiserie ''Bones - Die Knochenjägerin. Er spielt dort an der Seite von Emily Deschanel den FBI-Agenten Seeley Booth. Gemeinsam klären sie dort Kriminalfälle auf. Boreanaz deutscher Synchronsprecher ist Boris Tesmann. Auch im Videoclip zu Didos Lied White Flag spielte David Borananz eine wichtige Rolle. Auch wirkte er in den Independentfilmen Mr. Fix It (2006) und Suffering Man´Charity ''(2007) mit. Im Jahr 2011 übernahm er in dem Film ''Der große Traum vom Erfolg (The Might Macs) die Rolle des NBA-Schiedsrichters und Ehemannes der Basketballtrainerin Cathy Rush. In der Zeichentrickserie American Dad! spielte er in der Episode "Less Money, Mo´Problems" als Sprechrolle sich selber. Auch ist er 2015 in der neuen Serie Sleepy Hollow ''in einer Folge (Ded Men Tell No Tales) zu sehen. Filmografie Fernsehen * 2015: Sleepy Hollow (Episode: Dead Men Tell No Tales, als Seeley Booth) * 2012: American Dad (Sprechrolle, Episode: Less Mones, Mo`Problems) * 2010: Family Guy (Episode 9.07, Realbild in Zeichentrick montiert,"Aurora Borenanz") * Seit 2005: Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (Hauptrolle des Seeley Booth) * 2002: Baby Blues (Sprechrolle, Johnny) * 1999 - 2004: Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (Hauptrolle des Angel,110 Episoden) * 1997 - 2003: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (Hauptcharakter Angel, 56 Episoden) * 1993: Eine schrecklich nette Familie (Episode 7.21: Die Bundys im Kino, Rolle: Frank) Film * 2013: Officer Down - Dirty Copland (Det. Les Scanlon) * 2009: Der große Traum vom Erfolg (''The Mighty Macs, ''Ed Rush) * 2008: Justice League: The New Frontier (Sprechrolle, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern) * 2006: Suffreing Man`s Charity (Sebastian) * 2006: The Hard Easy (Roger Hargitay) * 2006: Mr. Fix It (Lance Valenteen) * 2006: These Girls (Keith Clark) * 2005: The Crow - Wicked Prayer (Lucas "Death Crash) * 2002: Alle liebeb Lucy (''I`m with Lucy, Luke) * 2001: Schrei wenn du kannst (Valentine, Adam Carr/Jeremy Melton) * 1996: Macabre Pair of Shorts (Vampiropfer) * 1993: Eyes of the World * 1993: Best of the Best 2 - Der Unbesiegbare * 1993: Men Don`t Lie * 1993: Aspen (Aspen Extreme) Privatleben Boreanaz heiratete im Juni 1997 seine irische Freundin Ingrid Quinn. Die Ehe wurde jedoch schon 1999 wieder geschieden. Am 24. November 2001 heiratete er schließlich die Schauspielerin Jaime Bergmann. Die beiden haben einen Sohn namens Jaden Ray (geboren 1. Mai 2002) und eine Tochter Bella (geboren als Bardot Vita Boreanaz am 31. August 2009, der Name wurde später in Bella Vita Bardot Boreananz geändert). Die Familie wohnt in Utah (USA). Boreanaz ist ein Hockey-Fan und Unterstüzer der Philadelphia Flyers. Kategorie:Schauspieler